


Jesteś już mną i tak

by Haszyszymora



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: rączki nie na kołdrze, wiktoriańska moralność
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komedia. Zdecydowanie. Wyrosła z dwóch pytań. Primo: jak Jekyll prowadził notatki, kiedy Hyde miał w nie wgląd? Secundo: czy kiedy Hyde popróbuje czegoś z Jekyllem, będzie to onanizm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś już mną i tak

Jeśli już naprawdę, ale to naprawdę skupić się na szukaniu jasnych stron sytuacji, można było przyznać jedno: preparat HJ7 osiągnął to, czego nie dokonali guwernerzy, nauczyciele kaligrafii i mile karnie przepisywanych zdań – notatki Henry’ego po raz pierwszy w życiu zyskały jakiś pozór schludności. Litery, do tej pory rozchybotane na wszystkie strony, ostatnio wychodziły mu znacznie prostsze, z lekką tendencją do przechylania się w lewo. Kto wie, może gdyby aplikować preparat dzieciom na etapie kształtowania osobowości, wtedy… Słodki Jezu. To była jego myśl czy tamtego?  
W każdym razie z jednego pozytywu dało się wyciągnąć następny: pismo Hyde’a, choć równie brzydkie jak jego, było wyraźnie nachylone w prawo. To zaś pozwalało wyłapać, w którym miejscu Hyde grzebał w notatkach – i zignorować felerne fragmenty. Czyli połowę zawartości notatnika, tak na dobrą sprawę. Ciężko działać w konspiracji przeciw samemu sobie.  
Henry westchnął, z rezygnacją przewertował kartki. W pierwszym tygodniu eksperymentu Hyde szedł na łatwiznę, zwyczajnie paląc każdy skrawek papieru, jaki dostrzegł w laboratorium (w tym dwa zaproszenia na podwieczorek i poranną gazetę, już ewidentnie ze złośliwości). Próby ukrycia receptur kończyły się fiaskiem. Owszem, jeden zeszyt, ukryty głęboką nocą, w stanie upojenia i z zawiązanymi oczami, nie trafił w ręce tamtego – był bowiem ukryty tak dobrze, że i Henry do tej pory go nie zlokalizował.  
Potem nastąpiła faza, którą Jekyll roboczo określał jako „kreatywną”. Hyde, znudziwszy się prostym niszczeniem, zaczął notatki urozmaicać – już to własnymi dopiskami, już to rysunkami. Rzecz do zapamiętania: czego nie umiał Henry, nie potrafił też jego potworny cień. Dzieła tamtego urągały nie tylko dobremu smakowi czy perspektywie, ale i podstawowej anatomii. Jeżeli widzisz w całej okazałości biust damy, która stoi zwrócona do ciebie tyłem – dopisał kiedyś Henry, zirytowany, pod jednym z tych bohomazów – oznacza to, że albo ma ona poważnie uszkodzony kręgosłup, albo nie ma go wcale.  
Następna faza eksperymentu – „konspiracyjna” – dopiero się rozpoczynała. Krótko mówiąc, Jekyll spróbował recepturę antidotum szyfrować. Efekt? Do odcyfrowania. A zatem… 16-9-5-3-3-1-3-20-12. _P-i-e-c-c-a-c-t-l. Pięć centylitrów kwasu acetylosalicylowego._ Dalej: _karbaminian amonu. Sól emska. Morfina._ Spirytus…? Przy „pieprzu kajeńskim” Jekyll zwątpił ostatecznie, postanowił jednak dobrnąć do końca. 10-5-19-20-5-19 13-14-1.  
_Jesteś mną._ Niech to diabli! 

*

Przez większość czasu Hyde’a rozpierało poczucie, że będzie żył wiecznie – jednak poczucie poczuciem, a wiedza wiedzą. Wiadomym mu było, że podstawowy warunek nieśmiertelności to: nie umierać. Krótko mówiąc, miał Edward instynkt samozachowawczy – a instynkt ów wył na alarm za każdym spojrzeniem w notatki tamtego, odnawiane z cholernym, bezsensownym uporem. Praca Syzyfa, doprawdy. Ale Jekyll mógł tak naprawdę długo, Hyde zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, przez większość życia był w końcu tym durniem. Wiedział, że tamten będzie kombinował. Szyfry to drobiazg, mózg mieli w końcu wspólny. Jeśli wpadnie na to, by komuś dyktować… trudniej, ale bez tragedii.  
Jeśli spróbuje się zabić – rewolwer w szufladzie biurka ostatnio coś często przychodził Hyde’owi na myśl po przebudzeniu – no, wtedy zaczną się dla Hyde’a prawdziwe kłopoty. Chociaż w stanie półśmierci dałby może radę wypchnąć tamtego na zawsze; z kulą w czaszce byłby to jednak bardzo krótkotrwały triumf. Należało więc przemówić temu idiocie do rozumu, dla dobra ich obu; ostatecznie przecież Hyde nie robił nic, czego w gruncie rzeczy nie chciałby i Jekyll. A przy rozmowie nawet pozwolił mu mówić na głos.  
– Nie okłamywałbyś chociaż siebie, Jekyll. Obaj wiemy, że lubisz chodzić do kabaretu.  
– Lubię ładne kobiety – sprostował tamten, podchodząc do lustra; wolał widzieć twarz swojego rozmówcy. – Ale je szanuję, więc nie pcham się, by oglądać ich majtki. Do cholery, jestem człowiekiem cywilizowanym!  
– Dobrze – zgodził się Hyde; niezależnie od opinii Jekylla, odbicie należało także do niego, więc też lubił je widzieć. – Weźmy to po twojemu. Chodzenie do kabaretu… Albo nie, do burdelu! Właśnie. Kiedy idę do burdelu, zapewniam tym panienkom pracę i daję im zarobić. Wspieram więc klasę robotniczą. A kiedy taka panienka jest gotowa rozłożyć nogi z czystej miłości, to już właściwie filantropia.  
– Jeśli uważasz, że wykorzystywanie niewinnej…  
– Bez przesady.  
– Niewinnej – powtórzył z naciskiem Jekyll – i nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny jest przejawem dobroci, to naprawdę, Hyde, nie jesteś moją gorszą połową, tylko tą bardziej tępą.  
– Pięknie się podsumowałeś – zakpił Hyde. – Spróbujmy więc po mojemu: ja sypiam z Lucy, bo mi się podoba. Ty masz ochotę, bo ci się podoba, więc też mógłbyś sobie pofolgować.  
– Na Boga, podobanie to jeszcze żaden powód…  
– To jest _podstawowy_ powód. Mam ci teraz robić wykład z fizjologii?  
– W porządku! – wrzasnął Jekyll. – Dobrze! Lubię kabaret, zawsze chciałem grać o pieniądze, przespałbym się z Lucy, a tamtych z rady najchętniej posłałbym do diabła! Ale wiem, że to są tylko zwyrodnienia duszy, i wiesz co, Hyde? Ty się niczym nie różnisz od takiego wyciętego wrzodu. Istniejesz osobno, bo chciałem się z ciebie wyleczyć, daruj więc sobie te retoryczne sztuczki. Aplikujesz je tam, gdzie się już nie wchłaniają.  
Hyde przejmował już usta, by zaoponować – ale tamten pchnął go na tyły umysłu z taką siłą, że Edward ocknął się dopiero kilka godzin później, a i wtedy nie udawało mu się nic poza głośnym myśleniem. Najpewniej dlatego, że Jekylla akurat odwiedziła narzeczona; ładna, chętna, jednak co zrobić, jak się jest przygwożdżonym łapą cywilizowanego człowieka.  
I to było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o załatwianie sprawy po dobroci. 

*

Tak naprawdę obudził się dopiero w łóżku, niepewny, do kogo należały tamte rozkoszne, różowe sny. Fizyczne przesłanki przemawiały za tym, że do niego; Hyde wciąż jeszcze miał pod powiekami obraz Emmy, a w nozdrzach wspomnienie jej perfum. Miał też, co stanowiło zasadniczy problem, pałę postawioną na baczność. Do mieszkania Lucy ładnych paręnaście przecznic, a czekać nie lubił, po drodze zerżnąłby chyba pierwszą napotkaną kobietę, właściwie czemu nie…  
No dobrze. Nie, ponieważ tamten znowu będzie histeryzował, rewolwer jest w biurku, górna szuflada po lewej. Trzeba trochę poczekać. Zresztą po coś w końcu natura dała ludziom ręce, uznał Hyde, sięgając pod kołdrę.  
Po kilku pierwszych ruchach opadło go zniechęcenie. Fizjologia fizjologią, ale z własną prawicą, bez towarzystwa to żadna przyjemność. Poczucie kontroli, tego mu brakowało. Może obudzić tamtego? Odrobinę, rzecz jasna, na tyle, by miał świadomość, bo jeśli, jeśli dać mu za dużo, wtedy…  
Ręką odskoczyła Hyde’owi w bok z takim rozmachem, że przyrżnął nią o nocny stolik. Otóż właśnie.  
_Zabieraj rękę z mojego ptaka!_ – pomyślał Jekyll, echo gdzieś z tyłu głowy.  
– Uspokój się – prychnął Hyde. – Sam obśmiewałeś w _Przeglądzie_ gadanie, że od tego można oślepnąć.  
_Nie jestem onanistą!_  
– Wystaw sobie, że ja też nie. Bądź więc łaskaw leżeć spokojnie.  
Przy następnej próbie rękodzieła nie tylko ręka, ale całe ciało rzuciło mu się w bok; przez sekundę Hyde podziwiał dywan i nogi łóżka jakby przez zaparowaną szybę. W następnej zwinął się i pchnął za tę szybę Jekylla. 

*

Poole miał zwyczaj wstawać o piątej i poświęcać pierwszą chwilę po przebudzeniu na rozplanowywanie dnia. Właśnie leżał sobie w łóżku, kiwając stopą w wełnianej skarpecie, oczami duszy przepatrując dom – Jenkins pewnie jeszcze śpi, a więc najpierw go obudzić, potem wysłać do drewutni po opał, potem zejść do kuchni, dalej – gdy poderwał go huk, a zaraz za nim ochrypły, włosy jeżący wrzask i potok bluźnierstw. Poole wyskoczył z łóżka jak pchnięty sprężyną, rozejrzał się za czymś do obrony. Ktokolwiek tam wrzeszczał, nie brzmiał jak jego chlebodawca.  
Sądząc z tumultu na korytarzu, do podobnego wniosku doszła i reszta służby. 

*

Drzwi do sypialni doktora Jekylla zastali uchylone. Sam doktor, wciąż jeszcze w koszuli nocnej, stał tuż obok nich, ciężko oparty… ba, słaniający się po ścianie. Oraz nieco siny na twarzy.  
– O, Poole – zauważył omdlewającym głosem. – Świetnie. Każ przynieść dwie szczapki drewna.  
Polecenie dość niecodzienne, ale Poole nie na darmo przesłużył pół wieku w lokajskim surducie. Najpierw więc zapytał, jaki rodzaj szczapek jest potrzebny, potem wydał polecenie Jenkinsowi, potem jeszcze przepędził resztę służby, tłoczącej się wokół drzwi – i dopiero, dopełniwszy swoich obowiązków, ośmielił się zapytać, do czego doktorowi drewno.  
– Trzeba to nastawić – oznajmił tamten, unosząc prawą rękę. Siną, spuchniętą, wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem.  
– Dobry Boże, sir! – przeraził się Poole. – Co się stało!?  
– Uderzyłem o drzwi.  
Poole spojrzał odruchowo: drzwi do sypialni doktora były, prawda, solidne. Ciężkie i dębowe. Ale żeby aż złamać rękę, wpadając na nie?  
– Może przyniosę lodu, sir? – zaproponował sumiennie.  
O nic więcej nie zapytał. Jak się rzekło, lokajem był nie od wczoraj. 

*

Skupiając się na jasnych stronach sytuacji: w trakcie operacji tamten spróbował przejąć kontrolę i cofnąć rękę dokładnie w tej sekundzie, w której rzeczona ręka została przytrzaśnięta drzwiami. Czyli to on, nie Jekyll, przejął na siebie pierwszy ból złamania.  
Drugi pozytyw, wynikający bezpośrednio z pierwszego: Hyde, być może z obawy przed utratą drugiej ręki… No dobrze, nie oszukujmy się. Sądząc po wtrącanych od czasu do czasu myślach, Hyde od dwóch dni był na Henry’ego obrażony. Po prostu. W rekonwalescencji towarzyszyć mu nie zamierzał.  
_Chyba, że spróbujesz czegoś głupiego. O ile dasz radę ze złamaną łapą._  
Otóż właśnie. Z retortami może by sobie jeszcze Henry poradził, ale prowadzenie notatek… Cóż, nie miał czasu do stracenia. Będzie dyktował Poole’owi.


End file.
